1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lubricating system and a lubricating method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a lubricating system and a lubricating method adapted to lubricate parts of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Japanese Patent No. 3274916 discloses a conventional lubricating system used in a transfer case of a vehicle. An oil seal is provided so that lubricating oil does not leak from a portion of a rotating shaft rotatably supported in the transfer case via a bearing, which protrudes out of the case. The conventional lubricating system disclosed in this reference is arranged to lubricate a lip portion of the oil seal in the transfer case. In such conventional lubricating system, the lubricating oil scraped along by gears is introduced into an empty space formed between the oil seal and the bearing, and thus, a relatively large amount of the lubricating oil can be efficiently supplied to the lip portion.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved lubricating system and lubricating method. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.